They Call Me Miracle? Story2
by Jasmine-Ali-Luv
Summary: When Velvet meets Zeth, the werewolf and Blake, the vampire at her new school, she's in for a lot of drama. One is that everyone, non-humans that is, knows about her ability. Oh, and she accidently said Blake was her boyfriend.. And he took her seriously!
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I'd like to say: If you want to fully understand the story and you haven't read Story-1 of They Call Me Miracle, then you should read it! :D (It'd be much easier for you to understand everything)**

**Yes, it is kind of short... sorry... ( :**

**This a continue of the story They Call Me Miracle. I already finished Story - 1. By the way, they are SHORT stories, which explains why they are so short... hehe. This is my own, original story, so no copying, please! Thanks for reading!! ( :**

Ugh. School was a complete BORE. I walked toward my locker and put away my books.

_I am _so _not bringing them home…_

I closed my locker and turned around.

Blake was standing right in front of me, with his beautiful black hair, beautiful black eyes and muscular body. Not to mention his 6'5" height.

"Hey, Alexandria. I figured that you don't have a ride, so… let me walk you home."

_Walk me home!? I hardly know you!! Wait a sec. Keep it cool…_

"Y-you don't know where I live," I stated, trying to maintain my composure.

He leaned closer to me, and I could smell his flowery scent. "You want to bet?"

My eyes widened. He couldn't know where I live, could he?

_Let's see… he's a vampire. Enough said._

"Okay. Fine, walk me home," I muttered.

He laughed. "I am _so _glad that you didn't bet! I have absolutely no clue where you live!"

I glared at him.

_What a jerk…_

"C'mon, let's go," he said. He grabbed my forearm and started pulling me down the hallway. I stiffened and held my feet together, refusing to walk. Instead of stopping he continued pulling me and…

_Agh! These stupid shoes don't have any grip!!_

Because the floor was so smooth and because my shoes had no grip, it was like I was being pulled on ice.

My shoe got caught on the way out of the exit and I stumbled onto the concrete.

"You have horrible balance," Blake said, helping me up.

_Wow, he really knows how to charm a girl, doesn't he?_

As soon as I was up, I tugged my arm out of his grasp and stalked off down the sidewalk. Unfortunately, he followed me.

"We should stop at the park," he said.

_Ugh! Why is he so persistent??_

"Why would I want to stop anywhere with _you_?" I snapped.

"Oh, c'mon. It'll be fun. Please?"

I sighed. Did I actual want to go to the park with him? The answer was 'yes'… But I didn't want him to know that.

"Ugh, fine…" I said, trying to sound annoyed. It wasn't like my mom would care that I came home a bit late.

"Awesome. Let's go," he grabbed my forearm and pulled me toward the entrance.

I pulled my arm of his grip. "I. Can. Walk." I stated.

_Not very well… but I CAN walk._

"Sorry," he said shrugging.

We went into the park. I hadn't been to a park in a long time, but it looked better than the one I used to go to when I was a child.

"Um, so why are we here?" I asked.

"I wanted to hang out with you. Call me crazy."

That _I can do. You are completely and absolutely crazy._

But at the same time my heart race had sped up. He wanted to spend time with me…

"Aw, you're not crazy Blake," I said.

"Swing." (Blurting out random words…? Okay… _now _you're crazy.)

"What?"

"Go on the swing. I'll push you," he said, walking over toward the swings.

"Um, okay… I guess." I sat down on a swing.

He pushed me and…

"Ack!" …I fell onto the ground.

"Oh, shoot. I thought I was pushing you lightly!" he exclaimed, helping me up.

_Stupid vampire and his stupid strength…_

"Dude, you can't go around pushing Miracle," said an irritated voice.

I saw Zeth walking toward us, hands in his pockets.

"I thought I smelled some rotten garbage following us," Blake said, glaring at Zeth.

"Oh, shut up," Zeth snapped, "I had to make sure Miracle stayed safe. It's an even harder job with the likes of you around." They glared at each other.

"Oh, yeah?"

I sat on the swing and pushed off with my feet, as they argued with each other.

_So Zeth was following us, huh? I should be freaked out… but I'm actually not… Wonder why that is…_

"Are you two done, yet?" I questioned, loudly. The arguing immediately stopped.

"C'mon, Alexandria. I'll take you home," Blake said, quietly.

I shrugged and got off the swing.

"Oh, no you don't. Miracle needs to be around a person somewhat safe. I'll take her," Zeth stated.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I barely knew either of them, and they were arguing over _me_.

_YAY! Oh, wait… this isn't the time or place for this. I should get home…_

"You know what? I'll just walk home myself, thanks." I walked toward the exit and, (of course) Zeth and Blake blocked my way.

"Alexandria…"

"Miracle…" They both started talking at the same time.

"I. Can. Walk. Home. By. _Myself_," I stated each word, clearly. "I am not a baby and I know how to walk home… so if you don't mind--" I tried to push past them. Blake moved out of the way, but Zeth didn't budge. I stepped back and crossed my arms, waiting for him to move.

"Shoot… How do I say this?" Zeth started running his fingers through his hair. "Okay. Here goes. Miracle, no one, except the werewolves, was supposed to know you were alive. No one was supposed to know that someone with your power even existed. But… there was a traitor. He was sentenced to death, but not before he told… well… the vampires." Zeth finished talking and stared at me. My eyes moved to look at Blake. If it was possible for his jaw to drop to the ground, it probably would have. (That would've been a little weird to see, though.) He was staring at Zeth incredulously.

"I'm sorry, I have no clue what you said. Can you repeat that?" I asked, glancing from Zeth to Blake, then back again.

_I should pay attention more…_

They both stared at me. I waited for them to say something… _anything._

"Vampires are going to try and kill you," Blake said, slowly, like he was talking to a child.

_Ahh… Blake. Always the blunt one… WAIT A SEC! WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!????_

"W-wait! What!? That's impossible!" I reached over and grabbed Zeth's shirt and tugged his face toward me. "Your kind said I would stay safe! They promised! And, now, vampires are going to be coming after me!?? AGH!" I screamed in his face, "I hate werewolves and I hate vampires and I hate all the stuff that ISN'T SUPPOSED TO EXIST!!" I finished, yelling at the top of my lungs. (Wow… I need to control my anger more…)

I stalked past Blake and Zeth, who had jumped out of the way. Blake looked like he was afraid I was going to hit him or something; I probably would have, if I could have reached him easily. Zeth, on the other hand, looked both shocked, and angry.

I turned around and faced them. "J-just stay away from me, okay?" I said. With that, I ran toward my house, not looking back.

Copyright - JasmineAliLuv

**I'm incredibly sorry if you didn't like it! If you didn't, just tell me! And if you did... well, tell me! Thanks for reading!! ( :**


	2. Chapter 2

SLAM!

"Lexi, darling, don't slam the door," my mom said, cheerfully. I rolled my eyes and threw my bag on the floor. (Did I mention my mom called me Lexi??) My mom hardly ever got angry. Her voice was high-pitched and sweet sounding.

I walked into the kitchen, where my mom was cooking.

"Oh, what a gorgeous outfit, Lexi! Is that your school uniform?" my mom asked.

I nodded.

"Well, it looks beautiful on you!" she commented.

"Thanks, mom."

_Even though I hate this uniform…_

"So, how was your first day at school?" she asked, stirring a mixture of something.

_Fun; boring; annoying; incredible; unbelievable; and downright crazy._

"Eh, so-so…" I said, shrugging. "How was your job?" I questioned.

"Oh, I quit. It turns out it was incredibly boring… maybe I'll work as a waitress or something…" she said.

Of course. She had quit her job _again_. I sighed as I stared at her. I got my appearance from her. Dark brown hair and almond colored eyes. Average height (though she was a bit taller than me) and an average figure.

"What'cha makin'?" I asked, looking toward the bowl.

"I… really don't know. Just experimenting, really. I'll tell you if it tastes okay, though…" she finished quietly, pouring some cinnamon into the mixture.

I knew how the 'experiment' would end. She would throw it in the trash and order, either Chinese food, or pizza.

_WooHoo! MORE PIZZA!! Sorry… (Did I mention I'm obsessed with pizza??)_

"Okay, mom. Well, good luck with that." I walked to my room and closed the door. I reached my stereo and turned on some random loud music. Loud music usually helped when I was either angry or I just didn't want to think. My window was open, but I didn't care if anyone complained. I listened to the beats of the music, and the lyrics.

_Zeth was a werewolf. Blake was a vampire. They both are trying to befriend me… Vampires are going to try and find me… What about my mom?? Will they hurt her?? AGH! Why does the world hate me so darn much?? I never asked for anything of this! Give it to someone who _does _want it!!_

A breeze blew in from the window, making me shiver. It smelled kind of like flowers… then I recognized the scent.

Cucumbers -- (There were no cucumbers around here…)

And Honeysuckle (As much as I liked the smell, they didn't grow around here, either…)

My body filled with rage.

"Blake! Zeth! Why the heck are you two spying on me!!??" I yelled, turning toward the window. There was the sound of quiet whispering, but no other answer.

'Darn it, you two! Either come out or I'm going to throw my stereo at you!" I screamed, even louder.

There was no sound.

_Oh, they think I won't do it, huh??_

I grabbed my stereo, while pulling the cord from the wall, and chucked it out the window. I heard a loud thunk as it hit something. I mean, I was kind of strong in a way… a little stronger than an average girl.

"Ouch!!!" Zeth appeared outside my window and after a second Blake did too. They must have been crouching underneath my window… Zeth was holding his head, with both hands, while Blake was laughing hysterically.

"Haha!! Good joob Alexandria! I mean, that was totally--"

I reached over and tugged my lamp from my bedside and threw it at him.

"Ack!" The lamp hit Blake on the head. Normally things wouldn't really hurt vampires or werewolves, right? I suppose the reason I could throw things with such strength, had something to do with my being a freak (a protector and a healer)

"What the heck, Alexandria!?" Blake exclaimed rubbing his head.

I glared at both of them, angrily. Then I started laughing. They both stared at me, gaping.

"You guys are so funny," I said, getting of the bed and walking toward the window. I leaned against the window sill, just inches away from their faces.

They had different reactions. Blake leaned even closer to me and inhaled; Zeth looked at the ground and his cheeks grew slightly red.

"So, what? You two are working together now?" I questioned.

"Well," Zeth started, pushing Blake back, away from me (he was getting incredibly close) "We figured, we have to protect you… so…"

"Ah, so you teamed up, huh? So typical…" I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Lexi, who are you talking to?" My mom questioned, from the kitchen.

_Agh! Mom calls me Lexi, Blake calls me Alexandria, and Zeth calls me Miracle! WHY!!???_

"Travis," I said, promptly.

"Okay, then!" my mom said.

"Who's Travis?" Blake asked, opening his eyes.

"My puppy… He's a cute wittle Chihuahua!" I exclaimed.

"Ew…" Blake and Zeth said at the same time.

"Oh shush." Travis hopped onto my lap, and licked my face. Blake and Zeth cringed.

"Hey! She like dogs, Zeth! Maybe you have a chance with her!" Blake exclaimed, sarcastically.

"Why you… You're right," he said, calmly, "I guess I will make my move on Miracle."

"No you won't!" Blake yelled.

"Would you two shut up?" I snapped. Travis jumped from my lap, and ran off. "So what're we gonna do about this vampire problem!?" I questioned, in a whisper.

"Uh… We haven't exactly--" Zeth started.

"No clue," Blake interrupted.

"Ah… I HATE YOU BOTH!" I yelled.

"You've got two boyfriends?" my mom questioned. I spun around and stared at her.

"Uh… no. Just one. The other is just a friend!" I said, quickly.

"Which one is your boyfriend?" she asked, still curious.

"Uh… … … …"

_I'm STUPID!! Now I have to pick between Blake and Zeth!! Let's see… Blake = Hot._

_Zeth = Cute._

_Blake = Outgoing_

_Zeth = Shy._

_Blake = Blunt_

_Zeth = Cute… Wait… I already pointed that out. AGH! Which one!? Which one!?_

"Er.. The one on the left!?" I questioned, loudly.

"Oh? The one with black hair?" my mom questioned. "He's very handsome!"

_Black hair…? Oh, don't tell me I picked--_

"I'm Blake. Alexandria has told me all about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet the woman who made such a beautiful girl. I can see where she gets her looks from," Blake said.

_Wowies… what a brownnoser. WAIT!! Blake's my boyfriend!!? Aww, man!! _I saw Zeth looked shocked.

"He's your… and you picked… WHAT!?" Zeth questioned.

"And, er, this is my absolute best friend, who's the most amazing person I've ever met--" (Okay, I'm exaggerating… I'm NERVOUS!!) "--and a really cool guy!! He's Zeth!" I said, pointing to him.

Zeth stared at me for a second, then smiled widely.

"Yeah, we're best friends," he said.

"And you're very cute, too!" my mom exclaimed.

_Oh, joy. Guys loved being called cute._

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave, though," she said. "It was very nice meeting you two!"

"Nice to meet you!" Zeth smiled.

"_Very_ nice to meet you!" Blake added. Zeth glared at him. They both stood up, and walked away, though I knew they weren't really going to leave.

"Aw! You have a boyfriend!" my mom chirped. "Oh, I ordered Chinese food. It'll be here in a bit," she added, before she left.

_*Sniff* I wanted pizza…_

I woke up the next morning, and got dressed. My mom had left a note saying:

_**Went to look for a new job!**_

_**Love you!!**_

I shrugged and walked outside, throwing my backpack over my shoulder. My jaw dropped.

"Hey," Blake said. He was standing in front of a black convertible. "I thought I'd drive you to school, since we're boyfriend and girlfriend now."

_Huh!?_


End file.
